


The Discovery

by sarcasticgayfish (orphan_account)



Series: A Caretaker's Guide to Putting Up With Alexander Hamilton and His (Many) Issues [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crying, Diapers, Embarrassment, Humiliation, Little!Hamilton, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Papa!Lafayette, Wetting, bottles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sarcasticgayfish
Summary: Alexander has had a little headspace since before he even came to America. Until now, he's been able to hide it from his lovers, and no one knows about it- but what happens when Lafayette comes home early and finds him in little space?





	1. Mistake

 

> _This wasn't supposed to happen._
> 
>  
> 
> _He thought Lafayette was getting home late._
> 
>  
> 
> _He thought they would never know._
> 
>  
> 
> **_This wasn't supposed to happen._ **
> 
>  

 

* * *

 

Alexander knew that little space wasn't necessarily bad or wrong. He knew, but he still hid it from his lovers because he was scared- scared how they'd react, if they'd kick him out, if they'd hurt him. He had plenty of reason to be terrified, too. Not only was little space considered strange and unacceptable by most of society, all three of his boyfriends were bigger and stronger than him. Who wouldn't be scared? He kept it a secret from them for almost two years, scheduled times that he could be little without letting any of them know that he was in fact little. When one of them had to work late, he'd tell the other two to go out on a date while he worked on an essay so that he could get a bit of peace and quiet. In reality, he would stick a pacifier in his mouth and watch cartoons, then fix himself a bottle of chocolate milk. While all his boyfriends found it a bit strange that he had chocolate milk, they also thought it endearing, so he was safe on that, at least. He didn't like hiding, didn't like having to sneak around, but he also didn't want to end up on the streets. His only choice was to keep this little space a secret as long as he could.

 

Of course, the universe loved screwing him over, so he messed up one day. Miscalculated how long Lafayette would be at work, sent John and Hercules out shopping because they didn't have enough winter clothes. He assumed that he had at least three and a half hours in little space, because that was how long he usually had. As usual, he had a paci in his mouth and his hair was pulled into a messy bun, a few strands occasionally falling into his eyes. He was curled up on the couch, hands wrapped around a warm bottle of chocolate milk, when Lafayette walked in the door. At first, Laf didn't even notice anything different- but when their eyes met and Alex realized that he still had a pacifier in his mouth, he jumped up and bolted into the laundry closet of their shared apartment, the milk forgotten on the couch.

 

The first idea that came into his mind was to hide in the dryer. He quickly opened the door to it and crawled inside, then pulled his knees to his chest and left the door cracked open enough to keep air circulating. Alex sucked on the pacifier and whimpered softly in distress, eyes wide with fear. Lafayette ran through the hallway barely two seconds after Alex got in the dryer, not even noticing that he was there at first. He was going to hurt him, going to kick him out. That was a fact- after hearing all the horror stories from other littles online, he couldn't imagine his boyfriend actually accepting his headspace. No, that wouldn't happen. The more probable outcome would be that once again, he would fuck everything up, and he would have to deal with the consequences. Alex didn't want to leave, though... he could imagine Lafayette feeding him a bottle while they cuddled, singing lullabies to him, but that would never actually happen. He could only wish. 

 

"Chaton? Where are you, petit Alexandre?" Lafayette called from the bedroom, causing Alex to burst into tears. He didn't wanna go, didn't wanna leave, didn't want his boyfriends to think less of him. Lafayette heard the little sob and ran to the hall, looking around frantically. After a second, he saw Alexander, huddled up in the dryer, and sighed shakily. He crouched down in front of Alex and opened the door, reaching his arm inside carefully. "Come out of there, darling." Alex shook his head furiously and shrank away from the hand, crossing his hands over his head to protect himself. "N-no hitting, no hitting! Please, I'll be good, just don't hit me!" He blubbered, pacifier falling out of his mouth. Lafayette had a strange expression on his face, one Alex didn't like.

 

"Oh, chaton..." Lafayette cooed sadly, withdrawing his hands. He could smell urine, but he decided not to mention that yet. "I'm not angry or upset with you, if that's what you're worried about. Will you let me take you out so that you don't get hurt in here?" Alex lowered his arms after a second and shook his head. His pants were soaked, Lafayette would feel it and see the puddle and get mad and hit him- "Alexander?" His head snapped up and he whimpered, arms wrapping around himself. "I need to clean you up, can you please come out? Please?" Alex scooted a little closer and looked up at Lafayette, then ducked his head and nodded. The stress visibly melted from Lafayette's shoulders and he pulled the small man from the dryer, setting him on his hip.

 

For the moment, the puddle could wait. He needed to take care of his poor baby first. 


	2. Cleanup

Alexander Hamilton prided himself on being self-sufficient. He was usually able to keep himself from starving, and got at least two or three hours of sleep every night. To him, that was all he needed to be at his best, so he never bothered trying to get more sleep or eat more food. Still, he thought of himself as fairly independent, so having his boyfriend take him to their bathroom to clean him up after he pissed all over himself was, quite obviously, extremely embarrassing. It was made even worse by the fact that he had no idea what Lafayette was thinking at the moment- his face was impossible to read. It only made Alexander more nervous, and he squirmed uncomfortably as his boyfriend pulled off his pants and saw the diaper. "Oh, darling...." Lafayette breathed, giving him an even more confusing look. He pulled the diaper off and grabbed some wet wipes from the cabinet, then carefully wiped Alex down. Apparently, he could see how humiliated the other was, and didn't want to upset him further, which was kind of sweet.

 

Because Lafayette was so gentle and light with his touches, Alex had almost relaxed- at least, until he saw Lafayette start looking around for a clean diaper. He whimpered pathetically for the second time in less than an hour and wrapped his arms around himself, the fear of being hurt coming back full-force. Lafayette immediately returned and hugged him carefully, stroking his hair. "Shhh, little one, come here. It's alright, I'm not angry, I won't hurt you just because you have this headspace. I already know how this works, chaton, it'll be fine. When Hercules and John get home, we can-" Alexander pulled away and shook his head violently, eyes wide. "No!! No, no, no, no, no!" He shrieked, terrified of having to deal with all three of his boyfriends getting angry at him at once. "Bad! No, no, no, bad bad bad bad-" He rambled on, bursting into tears and burying his face in Lafayette's chest. "You don't want me to tell Hercules and John?" Alex shook his head furiously and crossed his arms over his chest protectively.

 

The Frenchman only pulled him as close as he could, stroking his hair to distract him as he slowly put a diaper on. Alex launched himself into the other's arms as soon as it was on, shoving his face in his neck and sobbing. "We don't have to tell them now, but you know that it's not right to keep something this important a secret from them. It's going to have to come out at some point, love." Lafayette told him quietly, rocking the crying baby in his arms. His poor boyfriend looked so small and distressed, and it honestly broke his heart into a million little pieces. He hated that his Alexander had to go through such pain just because his headspace wasn't as widely accepted as it should be- it simply wasn't fair to the small man. It made Lafayette rightfully angry, and all he wanted to do was protect his lover from anyone who said that his headspace was anything other than cute and sweet. He hadn't even seen his little space outside of crying and being scared, but already he could tell that Alexander would make an absolutely adorable little. 

 

 After Alexander had calmed down considerably, Lafayette carried him back to the living room, set him down on the couch, and bundled him up in every blanket he could find. Lafayette put a movie on and ruffled his hair, then went back to the dryer to clean it out as quickly as possible. Thankfully, it didn't take long, and he sprayed Febreeze into the appliance to cover the smell. He picked up the abandoned pacifier and washed it, using copious amounts of dish soap and scrubbing the dirty paci as hard as he could without damaging it. Once he was absolutely sure it was clean, Lafayette fixed a thermos of warm milk for Alexander and carried both back to the living room to give to the little. He sat down on the couch and pulled Alex into his lap, offering the thermos to him. "Are you thirsty, darling?" He asked quietly, smiling down at Alex. His boyfriend nodded and wiped his eyes, then carefully took the thermos and drank from it happily. "I'll go to the store and get some more bottles for you, if you'd like. I don't think one is really enough." Alexander looked up at him with the widest eyes he'd ever seen, positively  _beaming_ at Lafayette for whatever reason. "Yes, please Papa." He squeaked when he realized that he let the name slip, but Lafayette interrupted him with a loud, excited noise. "Yes, of course, mon ange, I'll get you as many bottles as you want, my sweet little baby. I'll take good care of you, I promise. How would you like to watch a movie with Papa?"

 

And watch a movie they did, cuddling together on the couch with Lafayette stroking Alex's hair and cooing at him occasionally. Around half an hour before John and Hercules were supposed to be home, Lafayette coaxed Alexander into a bigger headspace, then gently removed his diaper and replaced it with a pair of boxers. "I'll keep this a secret for now, but sooner or later our lovers will have to know. You understand this, right, mon chou?" Alex nodded and sighed, nuzzling Lafayette's shoulder. "Thank you for being so accepting of this. Most people aren't, and it creates so many issues." Lafayette nodded in understanding, rubbing the smaller man's back comfortingly. "As long as I'm alive, I'll accept anything you do as long as it isn't illegal or harmful to any of us. I love you, Alexander Hamilton, and nothing could ever change that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK I SAID THERE WOULDN'T BE A TON OF ANGST BUT IT LOOKS LIKE I L I E D  
> also, sorry for the wait, i accidentally posted the first chapter really early! ;v;

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHH I LOVE LITTLE ALEX SO MUCH  
> So this is my first fic on here, as well as my first little fic. If there are any inaccuracies, feel free inform me of them. This will have a casual, fluffy storyline with a bit of angst in some places, and updates will fluctuate based on my schedule. Other than that, please enjoy!


End file.
